Deadpool VS Deathstroke
Deadpool VS Deathstroke is the 39th episode of Death Battle. It features the two super powered mercenaries known as Deadpool from Marvel Comics and Deathstroke from DC Comics. Takahata101 voices Deadpool and LordJazor voices Deathstroke. Description Marvel VS DC! It's the Merc with a Mouth against the Terminator! Whose killing skills outmatch the other? The copycat or the original? Interlude (*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*) Wiz: They say imitation is the highest form of flattery, but sometimes it's nothing but a slap in the face. Such as the case when it comes to these two masked mercenaries. Boomstick: Deadpool, the Merc with a Mouth. Wiz: And Deathstroke, the Terminator. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Deadpool (*Cues: Marvel vs Capcom 3 - Deadpool Theme (8-bit Instrumental Version)*) Boomstick: You see him on T-Shirts, Internet memes, and EVERYWHERE you look at nerd conventions. Wiz: But the story behind this popular anti-hero isn't as light hearted as his joking nature would lead you to believe. (*Cues: X-Men Origins: Wolverine - Wade Goes to Work*) Wiz: Wade Winston Wilson was a globetrotting mercenary looking for his chance to become the world's next greatest superhero. Then he was diagnosed with cancer, which hit him like a flaming semi truck falling on his face. Boomstick: That's...oddly specific. Wiz: Facing the inevitability of death, Wade gave up. He abandoned his heroic dreams, stopped his chemo treatments, and dumped his girlfriend to free her from the burden of a man doomed to die. Boomstick: Doomed, until he was offered a cure by Department K, the special weapons development division of the strange, alien world called...Canada. ''' (*Cues: O Canada - English Chamber Orchestra*) (*Cues: X-Men Origins: Wolverine - Deadpool*) '''Boomstick: And by cure, I mean he actually was handed over to the Weapon X program, the same guys who gave Wolverine's bones the old chrome dip. They injected Wade with Wolvie's healing factor. Wiz: Which I don't even know if that's possible. Do they have like a spare jar of essence of Wolverine or something? Boomstick: With the ability to heal from anything, his body became a surgical playground for Doctor Killbrew and his assistant, Ajax. Just like Operation, only constantly hitting the sides, *buzzer effects* but hey, at least he doesn't have cancer anymore. Wiz: Well, actually he still does. His cells just regenerate faster than the cancer can kill him. Beneath the red and black spandex, he's basically a giant walking tumor, which can talk...a lot. Revealing the panel of Wade without his mask on. Leaving his disfigured face as Wiz describes him afterwards. Boomstick: (panicked) AH! KILL HIM WITH FIRE! *realized* Oh wait. We can't. (*Cues: The Deadpool Game - It is a Trap*) Wiz: Meanwhile, among Killbrew's other prisoners, a gambling ring was formed. Patients would place bets on each other's survival under the knife. Boomstick: And these bets were placed of what they called "The Deadpool". Get it? 'Cause that's kinda where his name comes from. You know what, you'll see. Wiz: Unfortunately for Killbrew, Wade had somehow gotten superhuman strength, speed, and stamina. 'Cuz I guess they got a jar filled with that shit too. He used these skills to kill Ajax and make a dramatic escape. Free at last, his fellow inmates inspired him to take on his now famous namesake... Boomstick: Deadpool---''' Deadpool enters in, interrupting Boomstick's last sentence. Deadpool: '♪DEADPOOOOOL♪ 'Yeah! '''Boomstick: What the heck? (*Cues: Marvel vs Capcom 3 - Deadpool's Theme*) Deadpool: (chuckles, talks to Boomstick and Wiz) Oh ho I'm sorry! Please continue talking about how great I am. Wiz: I was afraid of this. See, Deadpool somehow posses a unique awareness of whatever media he's in. Whether there be comic books, games, tv shows, or an awesome Internet show. Boomstick: Huh in the what now? Wiz: Basically, he's a pro at shattering the fourth wall. Deadpool: Bingo! Oh hey, Boomstick! Tell your ex-wife I said hello~. Hither" Growl Boomstick: You've got 5 seconds to get the hell out of here before I blow your head off. Wiz: Unfortunately, all that would do is piss him off. Bad idea as Deadpool is a Master Martial Artist, Seasoned Assassin, and a Raging Sex Machine --- what? Deadpool: Yeah! I noticed that you left a few things in the script, so I made some changes. You know, just the "important" stuff. Like my penis. Boomstick: Well, if by a raging sex machine, he means getting down with a bloated alien, a shape-shifting teenage prostitute, and Death herself, he must have some pretty low standards. That's right; this guy literally tried to stick his dick in Death! Maybe that's why he liked my ex-wife. ''' (*Cues: Deadpool's Old Theme (Le Scar Remix) - Marvel vs Capcom 3*) '''Boomstick: But besides his dick, Deadpool has an arsenal of weaponry he can pull out from absolutely nowhere! Wiz: This is an animation technique commonly called the Magic Satchel, though its existence as an actual thing is preposterous. Deadpool: Oh yeah? Watch this! Deadpool reaches out from the pit of the satchel, and pulled out a large elephant like pulling out a rabbit out of the top hat. *trumpets* Wiz: (annoyed) I hate you... Deadpool: (opposite in same manner of "I love you") Oh I hate you too. Boomstick: Me too. Some of Deadpool's favorite toys include---''' Deadpool's second attempt of interrupting Boomstick from finishing the sentence, again. Deadpool: My trusty rusty twin katanas, some grenades, my two favorite machine guns (Butter and I Can't Believe It's Not Butter), a teleportation belt, an infinity stone that alters continuity... (giddy) Ohoho I can't choose! I love 'em all! '''Boomstick: (peeved) Okay that's it! I'm gonna kill him! (charges and aims his shotgun at Deadpool) Deadpool: La-la-la-la-la-la-la... (runs away unscathed; the missed gunfire just shot directly to the screen instead) Wiz: Combined, Deadpool's weapons and abilities has helped him to accomplish some amazing feats in spite of his illness. Boomstick: His quick draw's fast enough to beat 7 Hydra agents at once; he can decimate legions of armed warriors solo... while talking on the phone; he's the only one to ever outwit Taskmaster, who literally has the power to predict his opponent's moves; and in one instance, he even murdered the ENTIRE Marvel Universe, including the supposedly unkillable Wolverine. Wiz: He did this with the sword made of Carbonadium, an alloy capable of nullifying healing factors. In other words, he cheated. Boomstick: He survived skyscrapers collapsing on top of him, having his heart ripped out, his head blown to bits, and even his entire body melted into a puddle. Wiz: But his regeneration is also responsible for one of his greatest downfalls. This power has trained him to think he's'' invincible'' and so he becomes quite careless in battle. Boomstick: And that just of his extreme ADHD hasn't already put him to a bind. Wiz: Yet there are few more deadly than the Regenerating Degenerate. Really, Deadpool finally accomplished his dream of becoming the next great superhero. Deadpool: Aw, that's sweet of you guys! Wanna see me naked? Wiz: Wait, what? No, no, no--! Deadpool shows them his naked frame from the comic, scarring them from the disturbance. Boomstick: (groaning) Agh, my eyes! Can't...claw them out...fast enough...! Deadpool: Aaand now you're scarred for life. Let's see my competition. Deathstroke (*Cues: Inhospitable Island/Deathstroke - Arrow*) Wiz: In the history of the DC universe, there has never existed a more lethal tactician and soldier than Slade Joseph Wilson. After illegally joining the U.S. military at the age of 16, he fought in Korea for years where his skill earned the attention of an experimental serum program and the lovely Captain Adeline Kane. Boomstick: This is sounding suspiciously like the origin story of Captain America. Wiz: Slade actually gets the girl. Boomstick: Oh never mind! But does he steal cars? Wiz: Probably. Slade completely mastered every fighting style under Adeline's tutelage in record time. (*Cues: Unknown Theme*) Wiz: Apparently, this impressed her so much, they were married with a kid on the way in mere months. Boomstick: Now that's my kind of woman! "Oh, you're a badass? No roses! No dates! Let's fight people, get married, and plow." ''' (*Cues: Arrow - Deathstroking / Creating an Army With a Needle*) '''Boomstick: Feeling pretty fucking great about life. Slade volunteered for an experiment that would help him resist enemy truth serums. Everything went exactly as planned... Panels of Deathstroke lashing out appear along with the sounds of screaming and shattering glass. Boomstick: You'd think these guys would've learned by now. (*Cues: Injustice: Gods Among Us - Main Theme*) Wiz: Wouldn't you know it, the injection did not have the effects they were looking for. But instead of ruining his life forever, the experiment accidentally transformed Slade into the deadliest assassin in the world. A Terminator if you will... which begs the question: what on Earth does the U.S. military think is in truth serums? Boomstick: Slade rose as a new man known to the world as Deathstroke. A picture of Deathstroke is shown, but it has a top hat, monocle, mustache, and "LOL!" drawn on it by Deadpool to make fun of his opponent. Wiz: Really? Deadpool appears on screen. Deadpool: Don't forget to like, fav, and subscribe! (as Curly from the Three Stooges) Whoop, whoo-oo, whoop! Deadpool then runs off. (*Cues: Deathstroke's Theme - Batman: Arkham Origins*) Boomstick: Deathstroke is nearly superhuman. He can hit harder, run faster, react quick, and push himself longer than an Olympic athlete. Plus, he can use 90% of his brain, unlike the average 10%. Wiz: Come on! If we really only used 10% of our brains, we'd be about as dumb as sheep! Boomstick: You're a sheep! Wiz: What's important here is that Deathstroke's mind can process information nine times more efficiently than an ordinary man. He can think quicker, hear better, and see faster -- God dammit, that's not a real thing! Boomstick: Ooh! We should put him and Captain America into a staring contest! Wiz: *groans* He also has a healing factor, which can repair any part of his body... even if his brain is blown to smithereens. Boomstick: Bringing him back from the dead. (*Cues: Unknown Theme*) Wiz: Unfortunately, life back home was rough for Slade. His abilities were put to the test when his son was kidnapped by a group of rival mercenaries. Despite a successful rescue, his son lost the ability to speak. Boomstick: So his ungrateful wife lashed out in rage and Slade was never the same. Wiz: Literally. A picture of Adeline pointing a gun at Deathstroke is shown before blacking out with a gunshot sound. Boomstick: But he's one step closer to his secret dream of becoming a pirate. Question, Wizard: If he has a healing factor, how come he's still missing that eye? Wiz: Well no one knows, Boomstick, but perhaps not even a healing factor can repair the deepest of emotional wounds. Boomstick: Oh that's bullshit! Wiz: Despite his new lack of depth perception, Deathstroke remained as skilled as ever. Boomstick: Partially thanks to his favorite gear. I'm talkin' dual machine guns, a sniper rifle, and a super bomb... Wiz: Which is actually just a glorified flashbang grenade with trace bits of Kryptonite. Guess who that's for? Deadpool shows up again. Deadpool: The ''guy who fought Goku in one of the most biased fanboy videos ever!'' Wiz: Shut up, Wade! Deadpool: Okay, Ben! Boomstick: This is just getting weird. Deadpool drops off-screen. (*Cues: Unknown Theme*) Boomstick: So back to the weapons. Deathstroke prefers his sweet Thundercat-style sword and laser-shooting energy lance. Also, he's got an awesome suit of armor, made up of Kevlar and Nth metal. Wiz: Oh look! Yet another fictional alloy that's stronger and lighter than titanium! Also, he has armor composed of promethium. Boomstick: Well my shirt is made up of "Boomstick-ium". See? I can make up alloys too, writers. Wiz: Actually, Boomstick, promethium is a real thing. Boomstick: Oh, come on! Wiz: Though in real life, it's a chemical used in atomic batteries to power guided missiles and spacecrafts. But in comic book land, it's not that at all. It can absorb energy, is incredibly strong, and is self-regenerative. Boomstick: Wait, so his suit has a healing factor too? So, does like his zipper try and close itself when he wants to take a leak? Because that's horrifying. I mean I remember when I got my junk stuck in the toaster... (*Cues: Teen Titans - Robin vs. Slade*) Wiz: With his impressive skills and arsenal, Deathstroke has defeated dozens of ninjas at once, survived an exploding nuclear submarine, and took down most of the Justice League by himself. Boomstick: He's also really good at push-ups. Shows the footage of Deathstroke in his cell room doing some push-ups. Wiz: Uh...how many push-ups can he do? Boomstick: All of them. Wiz: Despite multiple members of the Justice League agreeing he's the best tactician on the planet, Deathstroke is known for violent outbursts of rage when in extreme pain. Depending on who he's fighting, this can make him even more dangerous. Boomstick: "Deathstroke doesn't just solve problems. He terminates them." Deathstroke: I am the thing that keeps you up at night. (picks up the downed Robin) The evil that haunts every dark corner of your mind. I will never rest... and neither will you. Death Battle Scene starts at the set of traffic lights along with vehicles coming in different directions, the camera then cuts to the bus stop with the poster of Deathstroke with a $5,000,010 bounty, then pans next to the bounty poster of Deadpool's with a $5,000,000 bounty. The two mercenaries are observing the poster of the latter. Deadpool: PFFT! What a rip! Seriously, what makes this chump worth 10 bucks more than me? C'mon! I'm me! *chuckles* What!? Am I right? Deathstroke: ... Deadpool: Yeah, I am. I'm pretty sure. (Deadpool and Deathstroke realize they are next to each other and somersault backwards.) (*Cues: Strongest Iron Arena- Tekken Tag Tournament 2*) Deathstroke: It's your lucky day. (pulls out his machine guns) I can show you. Deadpool: Oh, boy! A show? (pulls out his machine guns) Can I get popcorn first? I hope they have salt and pepper shakers. I love them to be tasty. Instead of the announcer saying "FIGHT!", Deadpool says it directly at the viewers. Both combatants shoot at each other with their Machine Gun deflecting each one of their bullets. Deadpool: BANG! BANG! BANG! B-B-B-BANG. In slow motion at Deadpool's side comes 5 bullets, and came another from Deathstroke's side, bouncing off in opposite sides, then it switches to normal speed, where they keep on firing until both combatants run out of ammo. Deadpool: Uh-Oh! Deadpool drops his machine guns Deathstroke pulls out two ammo clips from his armor to reload, only to realize that Deadpool has disappeared, wondering where he has gone to. Deadpool teleports behind him and kicks him. Deadpool: BAMF! Deadpool beats Deathstroke while continuously teleporting, and Deathstroke drops his machine guns as well. Deadpool: BAMF! Shoryuken! BAMF! Deadpool leaps into the air in slowmo, poised to kick. Deadpool: Check out this rad air! Deathstroke gets kicked in the stomach, and lands on the ground, pulling out his energy lance. Deadpool lands on the ground. Deadpool: A Donatello fan, huh? (takes out his twin katanas) I was always more of a Leonardo guy myself. Although, I think most people would pin me more as a Michelangelo, you know that's them labelling--'' Deathstroke hits him with his staff. ''Deadpool: (distorted groan)I will not be labelled! The combatants continue fighting. Deadpool: No touchy-feely! They fight until Deadpool is knocked far back by Deathstroke's Bo staff, but recovers his landing. Deathstroke goes after Deadpool. Deadpool: BAMF! *teleports* Let's do this! Deadpool continues fighting Deathstroke, but Deathstroke gains the advantage, and he continually hits and beats up Deadpool. Deadpool: (yelps) OW! OW! OH, MY KIDNEY! Deadpool escapes and teleports into the air. Deadpool: Comin' at ya! Deadpool attacks him in midair, but Deathstroke breaks his katanas with his staff. Deadpool teleports away to the side of a road, realizing his swords are broken, but Deathstroke chases him again. Deadpool: I gotta say, It's kinda an honor to get the snot beaten out of me by you of all people. Bruises aside, of course. Deathstroke: Let's see what kind of mark this leaves on you. Deathstroke shoots a laser out of his lance, piercing through Deadpool's stomach and knocking him onto the road and he gets hit by a incoming truck. Deadpool: ACK! (his wound heals quickly from his regenerating healing factor) *talks to truck driver* Hey buddy! Don't let me slow you down! Deadpool teleports on top of the truck. Deadpool: Where is that son of a gun? I'm gonna show him what for, I swear---'' Deadpool is shot straight through the head. ''Deadpool: OOoooh, SHIT! (*Cues: FF7: Advent Children - The Chase of Highway*) Deathstroke is revealed to have his sniper rifle, and he reloads. Deadpool lands on windshield again. Deadpool: *talks to the truck driver again* Look at me, LOOK AT ME! Do not slow down! Deadpool teleports on top of truck again. Deathstroke shoots and misses Deadpool while he keeps teleporting closer, even moving to the other side of the bridge at one point. Deadpool: MISSED ME! *Makes Zoidberg sounds*(Teleporting with each syllable until he's behind Deathstroke) I! HATE! YOUR! DUMBFACE! Deathstroke punches Deadpool. Deadpool: OH, MY KIDNEY! Deadpool is repeatedly punched and kicked until he goes down, Deathstroke then pulls out his sword. Deadpool: Oh! Is it swordfight time? Good thing I carry spares! Deadpool and Deathstroke continue fighting. Deadpool parries Deathstroke. Deadpool: Guess it's cutting time! Deadpool continuously slashes Deathstroke, but his armor and healing factor leave him unscathed. Deathstroke gains the upper hand, shoots Deadpool in the face several times with his pistol, and breaks Deadpool's spare katanas. Deathstroke: If you spent half as much time concentrating as you do talking, perhaps you would be less predictable. Deadpool: OH YOU'RE KIDDING ME! I'M PREDICTABLE!? Deadpool reaches and pulls out a boombox, hits play and it plays Marvel vs Capcom 3 - Deadpool's Theme. Deadpool somehow changed his clothes in a split second from his signature red and black jumpsuit to sweats with chains and a DEADPOOL headband. Deadpool: I'm just getting warmed up! As he starts dancing around, a special effects surrounds him making it more flashy and people are cheering from the foreground. Deathstroke: *groan* Deadpool still breakdances while dodging all of Deathstroke's attacks and hitting him with break dance moves. Deadpool: *sings* Splick splick, Dynamite! (moonwalks) He's coming for me, Watch the fight! As Deadpool keeps on dancing, an annoyed Deathstroke shoots the bus' tires with his pistol, causing it to skid and cause hundreds of car crashes. Both combatants stagger. (*Cues: FF7: Advent Children - The Chase of Highway again*) Deadpool teleports just as a car flies towards both him and Deathstroke while Deathstroke dodges it Vans and cars kept crashing. Deadpool, who now is back in his old clothes and had dual pistols, and Deathstroke both leap off two different vehicles towards each other. The truck tips over while the combatants fight in mid-air and then land on the side of the school bus, still in midair. They continue to fight, evenly matched, until Deadpool holds a gun to Deathstroke's head, which ends in Deathstroke wildly slashing Deadpool. Deadpool: OW!OW!OW!MY OTHER LUNG!OW!OW!OW! (Gets impaled through the chest) MY SPLEEN! (Gets shot in the back of the head and sent flying) MY LEG! (Hits a car) OH! IT'S CRAMPING! Deathstroke cuts the car in half causing an explosion. He then realizes his sword is missing after the explosion. Deadpool teleports behind Deathstroke and stabs him with his own sword. Deadpool: Pop-Pop, watching Deathstroke... (Truck towards into Deadpool) God Dammit! (Gets hit) OH MY THIRD LUNG! Truck explodes, and extreme effects like Michael Bay's film with explosions. An unconscious Deathstoke is seen, as is Deadpool, who is unfazed by the damage, and he gets up revealing that he's missing an arm. Deadpool: Well, that escalated quickly. You might want to lay low for a couple of days... you are, pretty much responsible for a mass murder. Deadpool puts his limb back on while Deathstroke, who is missing his mask, gained consciousness with his own sword in his chest. Deathstroke: *woozy groan* Deadpool: *laughs* (mocking) It's a Deathstroke kabob! *laughs* While he was pointing at Deathstroke mockingly, he just realized that he putted in his leg on the upper arm and his arm attached to the thigh by mistake. Deadpool: Whoops! Hang on, give me a sec. Oh this is going to hurt! (groaning) Deadpool attaches his limbs in the correct places while Deathstroke pulls his sword out of his chest, then struggles to get up. Deathstroke: *pained groan* Deadpool: Whoa, hold on! You heal fast too? I got something special for that! (*Cues: Sword Art Online - Swordland Theme*) As Deathstroke finally gets on his feet, Deadpool pulls out his last sword. Deadpool: Carbonadium Sword! Murdering all your pesky Wolverines and Saberteeth since 2012! Good year for cinema! The combatants fight once more, once again evenly matched. While their swords are locked Deadpool points his pistol at Deathstroke's face. Deadpool: (to the fourth wall warning for a graphic scene) All the children in the audience, cover your eyes! Deadpool fires, hitting Deathstroke's good eye. Deathstroke staggers while covering his wounded eye that was formed by the gun's bullet. Deadpool teleports behind Deathstroke and cuts him, and Deathstroke falls. (*Screen blacks out*) Deathstroke: (deep voice) And the moral of the story is... Deadpool reveals himself puppeteering Deathstroke's head. Deadpool: (normal voice) *gasps* Deadpool wins! YAY! Explosions are heard, while Deadpool sings Macarena while replacing two lines. Deadpool (replacing lines): This is totally racist. HEYYY CHIMICHANGAAAAAAA! (Chomping Noise) Announcer: K.O! While Deadpool is driving a sweet ride, on that hood, it has Deathstroke's dismembered head as a hood ornament. Results (*Cues: CJuicy - Macarena (Moombathon Remix)*) Deadpool appears on-screen. Deadpool: (faking) Oh! Oh, YouTube comments. Oh, I see you rolling. Oh, you're hating. Oh, it wounds me so... (unfazed) it doesn't at all. Explain how I beat this asshole. Wiz: Don't tell me how to do my job. *clears throat* This was a surprisingly even match. Though Deathstroke was the superior fighter of the two and had the better armor, Deadpool could take all his punishment and give just as much. Boomstick: Deathstroke's smart, so normally he would have no problem predicting his opponent's moves, but Deadpool is so unpredictable, not even Taskmaster, or sometimes even himself for that matter, can keep up with whatever he's doing. Wiz: Unfortunately for Deathstroke, he didn't have the means to put Deadpool down for good. And while Deathstroke's healing factor was perfect for repairing damage, Deadpool's trumped his by being capable of replacing entire organs at a much faster rate. Sometimes the original isn't always the best. Boomstick: Deadpool is just a cut above the rest. Wiz: The winner is... Deadpool pops in victoriously to finish the last sentence. Deadpool: Spider-Man! I mean Deadpool! Shit! Trivia *The connection between Deadpool and Deathstroke is that they are both gun-wielding swordsmen and ruthless mercenaries with healing factors originating from comic books. Interestingly, Deadpool's character was originally meant to be a Deathstroke parody (thus their glaring similarities). ** Deadpool himself was based upon 2 other Marvel characters, Spider-Man and Taskmaster. * This is the fourth Marvel VS DC fight, with the first three being Rogue VS Wonder Woman, Batman VS Spider-Man and Batman VS Captain America, and with the next 9 being Iron Man VS Lex Luthor, Green Arrow VS Hawkeye, Flash VS Quicksilver, Hulk VS Doomsday, Venom VS Bane, Thor VS Wonder Woman, Batman Beyond VS Spider-Man 2099, Black Panther VS Batman and Doctor Strange VS Doctor Fate. *This is the third Death Battle to feature TeamFourStar's Takahata101. The first was Vegeta VS Shadow, as the voice of Shadow, and the second Terminator VS RoboCop, as the voice of the gunshop owner The Terminator killed, and with the next two being Mewtwo VS Shadow, reprising Shadow, and Deadpool VS Pinkie Pie, reprising Deadpool. *This battle was supposed to be aired after Kirby VS Majin Buu, but due to the second delay happening, it aired before. *Deadpool makes several references to previous Death Battle combatants throughout the episode. These include: **Goku and Superman when Wiz ponders who Deathstroke's flash-bang grenade with kryptonite might be for. **Asking Deathstroke if he's a Donatello fan when he pulls out his Bo Staff, saying that he's more of Leonardo guy himself when he pulls out his katanas, while wondering if most people would say he's a Michelangelo **Uppercutting Deathstroke while yelling "SHORYUKEN!" in reference to Ryu **Spider-Man when Wiz says "the winner is..." ***This is due to his nickname "Ninja Spider-Man" **He also refers to Wiz by his real name (Ben) in response to Wiz telling "Wade" to shut up *This is the first battle in which one of the combatants directly interacts and converses with Wiz and Boomstick. *Deadpool and Deathstroke's 3D models were taken from the 2013 video games Deadpool ''and ''Batman: Arkham Origins. Both had two different models during the fight, their main costumes, as well as "D-Pooly" and Slade unmasked. Aside from Takahata, some of Nolan North's lines from Marvel vs Capcom 3 were used as some of the grunts. *Throughout the whole episode, Deadpool pops out 11 times in total interloping before and after the fight. *Upon close inspection one could count 48 total hits from Deathstroke and only 19 from Deadpool. Showing that Deathstroke was in fact the superior fighter, but Deadpool had the greater healing factor. *A month after this episode's release, Screwattack released a One-Minute Melee of this same match. This makes it the first Death Battle to also be a One Minute Melee episode, with the next 10 being Hercule Satan VS Dan Hibiki, Green Arrow VS Hawkeye, Vegeta VS Shadow, Natsu VS Ace, Lucario VS Renamon, Luigi VS Tails, Mario VS Sonic, Sephiroth VS Vergil, Jotaro VS Kenshiro and Ryu VS Jin. **This time however, the fight was in 2D and Deathstroke emerged the victor. * Throughout the whole series, Deadpool has been running his mouth the most compared to any opponent who talks big. *During one of Death Battle's live events, Torrian, who animated Deadpool vs. Deathstroke, actually admitted that he liked Deathstroke more and that it pained him to animate Deathstroke losing. *During the Analysis of Deadpool, Wiz mentions that when Wade Wilson (Deadpool) was diagnosed with cancer, he said it "Hit him like a Flaming Semi Truck On the Face." Ironically, this actually happens to Deadpool during the Death Battle after Deadpool stabs Deathstroke. *This is the first (and so far, only) time a character obviously based on another wins against their original. * In the battle, Deadpool managed to kill Deathstroke with the use of a Carbonadium sword which nullifies Slade's healing factor. However, Deadpool never actually used a Carbonadium sword in the canon Marvel Universe. It was another version of the character from the series Deadpool Kills The Marvel Universe who carried the sword to kill Wolverine. * The city backdrop used in this episode was previously used in the episodes Terminator VS RoboCop and Godzilla VS Gamera * Watchmojo.com listed this episode as #2 on their "Top 10 Screw Attack: Death Battle Episodes" list. * Deathstroke being yet to portrayed accurately outside comics are references that in other Media, he's often portrayed as non-powered supervillain. Category:Fights animated by Torrian Category:'DC vs Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Computer Animated Death Battles Category:Death battles Category:Season 2 episodes Category:'Disney vs Warner Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:Fights with voice actors Category:Anti-Hero vs Villain themed Death Battles Category:Sponsorless Death Battles Category:Episodes shared with One Minute Melee Category:'Comic Book' Themed Death Battles Category:'Swords' themed Death Battles Category:'Guns' themed Death Battles